Bridgeport Police Station
The Bridgeport Police Station is a location in the 2008 remake of Prom Night. This is the police station where Detective Winn and Detective Nash along side Officer Will and Officer Hicks worked. This serves as the main office of the Bridgeport Police Department (Bridgeport PD). Prom Night This Police Station is first seen when Detective Winn is typing at his desk when young Detective Nash a fellow officer brings him some fax of a picture and report of a criminal. Upon seeing the picture of the escaped criminal who turns out to be Richard Fenton, he gets up and makes a phone call yelling at whoever sent the fax because it states he escaped three days ago and he could be in town by now. After hanging up the phone he tells Nash that it was a case he had three years ago. Winn explains to Nash about what happened between a girl named Donna Keppel and Fenton. A couple of years ago Fenton a former High School teacher became obsessed with a young female student who turns out to be Donna. The principal fired him but that didn't stop it and her parents later got a restraining order against him which causes him to turn violent. One night while Donna was out at a movie with her friend Lisa Hines, Fenton went to the Keppel house and when she wasn’t home he killed her entire family, he also speaks about when Donna returned home and saw her brother dead and hid under his bed and horrifyingly witnessed Fenton murder her mother. After he escaped, they found him at his house where they arrested him. They also found that he had dozens of journals and pictures and anything imaginable about Donna. He also had to tell Nash how hard it was for her when she had to Identify Fenton as the killer. As he is saying this film flashes back to Donna at the police station with her aunt Karen and uncle Jack to identify Fenton. She sees him talking to Winn behind a one-way mirror saying how Donna now has no family and that all she has is him and that they are in love with one another. Donna is very disturbed and horrified as she begins to cry begging to leave. Winn tells Fenton that he is going to jail and orders him to be taken away. The flim then flashes back to the present at the police station where Winn tells Nash about when they linked him to the murder weapon and shoe print and finger print that matches the crime scene and during the trial the jury didn't think so because Fenton explains he was going to retire. But he was being classified with insanity. He was put into a maxim security prison for the criminally insane up until three days ago. Nash asks about Donna and Winn says that she is living with her aunt and uncle. Winn explains that Donna was doing well in the beginning until she began to receive love letters from him, (which Winn describes as some sick sh**t) that were quickly cut off and that she has been recovering. Then he frantically puts on his coat and tells Nash they need to move now and go to the Turner’s (Donna's aunt and uncle's) home. After Informing Donna's uncle and aunt about Fenton's escape. Winn and Nash go to the hotel to watch over Donna as they expect Fenton to strike. They first warn the hotel staff to be on the alert ordering them to check a map of all the exits and entrances. Later after the deaths of Maria the hotel maid Sims the bell boy and Donna's friends Claire, Lisa and Michael. Winn and Nash are called to the parking lot as a fellow Officer found the car that Fenton stolen and that the identification on the body suggests it was Howard K Ramsey a name Fenton has used to sneak into the hotel. Winn goes up to the suite and shortly after finds Maria's body in the bathtub. Knowing for sure that Fenton is in the building, Winn sounds the emergency alarm and evacuates the entire hotel right when they were about to announced the prom king and queen. Then Winn tells Nash to find Donna and get her into protective custody. Donna later escapes from Fenton's attack and Winn and Nash run into her as she was running to the elevator. She while crying tells them that Fenton is in the room and that Claire is under the bed dead. Nash escorts Donna downstairs as Winn and Officer Hicks go into the room where they find Michael's body. Fenton by that time had escaped to another room and stole Sim's uniform using it to later escape. More Bridgeport PD police officers and personnel including the SWAT team later arrive at the hotel. They meet with Winn who tells them about the deaths of Maria and the two teenagers Claire and Michael who were murdered. He gets them to do a search on the third floor and orders the rest of the police outside to get the students and staff home. Officer Will is seen searching the main party room where the prom is taking place. Winn and the other police later search the hotel basement where they stumble upon Lisa's body. This makes Ronnie Helfin Lisa's boyfriend distraught after they inform him about her death. While they set up a crime scene in the room, Winn sees blood dripping on top of him and opens the ceiling vent where its coming from. Sim's dead body falls out with his uniform missing. Winn later realizes that Fenton sneaked past him and had left the hotel in the uniform and rushes out the hotel. He later arrives back at the Turner's house and sees Nash dead in his squad car along with a fellow police officer dead in the driveway. It is revealed that Fenton killed them both and sneaked inside the house to kill Donna's boyfriend Bobby and then hide in her closet. Fenton later goes inside the house to search for Donna but doesn't discover her being held hostage by Fenton inside her closet. When he goes to open the closet he hears Donna's aunt screaming after finding the officer's body and rushes to her room where he calls for back up. Donna escapes from Fenton and Winn soon hears the struggle. He runs back to Donna's room and shoots and kills Fenton when he was about to stab the teenage girl thus finishing the case and saving Donna. Trivia * Detective Winn, Officer Will and Officer Hicks presumably still work at this police station. * Detective Winn was on a murder case of the Keppel family three years ago. When he learned about Fenton's escape from prison he retakes the case so he could rescue Donna from the psychopathic Fenton. He is also the police officer who arrested Fenton and imprisoned him. * Detective Nash along with a fellow officer were murdered by Fenton while guarding Donna's house. After the events of the movie they presumably have been given separate funerals in honor of their duties. * The Police Uniforms in this movie are a blue collared shirt and black pants. * The Police Cruisers in this movie are colored black and white like the LAPD. * A Detective is seen also on the case talking with Ronnie and the school principal outside of the hotel. He is also the cop who has identified Lisa's body after Winn and the other officers found the corpse in the hotel basement. Category:Law Enforcement Category:Locations